


Crossover Chaos

by IncendiaGlacies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, basically all the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: This started out as wishful thinking and then just developed into crack in which the Legends try to lecture Barry for hurting the timeline but quickly lose their credibility. Mostly focuses on the Legends characters but includes the entire ensemble. Includes mentions of: Raily, Captain Canary, Timeship and Goldenvibe. Originally posted on Tumblr.





	Crossover Chaos

“Barry, we’ve told you before you cannot go around messing up time like this,” Sara lectured as she paced the hangar. The Legends nodded eagerly while Oliver backed up Barry against yet another tirade.  


“I’m sure he didn’t mean to-” Oliver got cut off.  


“Oliver, shut up. As the Legends it is our job to protect time and here you are messing it up again,” Sara continued.  


“You broke time,” Rip deadpanned from where he was sitting watching the whole thing unfold, “Literally broke time. There were dinosaurs in L.A. Dinosaurs.”  


“Are we perfect? No,” Sara dodged as Barry tried to splutter out a protest.  


“Even Rip here realized after he tried to replace us, sometimes you just need Legends to clean up the mess,” Jax gloated.  


“For the last time I didn’t replace you! And you made the mess in the first place! You should clean it up!” Rip argued with the youngest.  


“And we do. We might mess up a few times, but we clean up our messes. Always!” Sara declared.  


“Should I be worried?” Lily interrupted from where she was working with Cisco, Ray and her father.  


“Not you. You’re good,” Nate assured as Rip shot his team a look of disbelief, “Almost always.”  


“That is a slight technical error,” Sara pointed out.  


“You created a whole new person as an aberration,” Barry argued as he pointed at Lily.  


“You changed Dig’s daughter to a son,” Felicity pointed out. Then at Barry’s look of betrayal she quickly corrected, “Not the time. Or helpful.”  


“Stein gets to keep his daughter because we all learned that life is short. I mean after Snart sacrificed himself for us,” Ray looked out at the crowd a misty look in his eyes.  


“Raymond! Quit telling people I’m dead!” Leonard yelled across the room where he was comparing his cold powers to the newly minted meta-Caitlin, “Don’t you need to flirt with Stein’s daughter anyways?”  


“I’m not-” Ray started but Martin was already glaring at him.  


“Stay away from my daughter, Palmer!” Martin grabbed his daughter and tucked her into his side as she protested. Jax meanwhile made a gesture to Ray to let him know he was being watched. Always.  


“Okay, but I thought he was dead?” Joe asked.  


“A slight aberration. I’ll give you that,” Sara agreed.  


“But it’s fine. Mick gets his partner back and Sara gets a boyfriend. Or, sorry-you don’t like labels?” Amaya stopped talking.  


“My baby girl is not dating a crook!” Quentin yelled as he watched Laurel, Black Siren-not his actual daughter-spar with Supergirl. Snart shrugged, it was a little late for that.  


“The point is, most aberrations are fixed!” Sara tried again seeing that she was losing some credibility.  


“Mr. Rory is now a founding father of America!” Rip shouted.  


“I said most!” Sara snapped back.  


“I told you that statue at DC looked familiar!” Barry turned to Iris as Mick grinned at this.  


“Okay, but all the aberrations from when we broke time were fixed. Properly,” Jax crossed his arms. They had the decency of fixing their mistakes and admitting to them. Besides, how many times had Barry run back to his mother’s death? The guy was clearly feeding his inner trauma.  


“I’m still human now, Mr. Jackson,” Gideon called out from where she was leaning against Rip’s chair.  


“We fixed all the important ones,” Jax corrected himself not even looking at her. He knew he was forgetting something.  


“It’s fine. We got Rip a new girlfriend anyways,” Sara batted away.  


“We’re not-” Rip got cut off.  


“What do you mean ‘human now’?” Dig asked as he eyed the woman suspiciously.  


“Are you a shapeshifter like me?” J’onn asked as he morphed back into his Martian skin.  


“She’s not green, she was the ship,” Mick answered.

Dig looked around as the future man repeated they weren’t dating and that the woman wasn’t formerly a ship. There’s a sentence he never thought he would hear.  


  * His son was originally a girl. Then time changed.  

  * Snart used to be dead. Then time changed.  

  * Laurel and Sara were both dead, then came back to life in different ways.  

  * Cisco was off kissing Snart’s sister now while her brother threatened to ice him.  

  * Professor Stein apparently messed up time to produce his own daughter and now Ray was blushing like crazy around her.  

  * Also, Mari’s grandmother was in the same room as them (he was pretty sure the two of them snapchatted each other)  

  * Then there were different earths (from which Laurel was a reformed villain)
  * Dude from the future had ‘time traveller’ as an occupation and was in love with his ship
  * And on another earth there were aliens, and a martian was in charge of hunting down the aliens. Oh and the President was also an alien



He swore, things just got weirder every year. He missed the days when weird just meant Oliver running around at night in green leather tights.


End file.
